Denial
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: Yuri disapproved of the way Boris had his heads in the clouds. [YuriBoris]


Boris lately had his heads in the clouds. He began to slacken notably beyblading-wise which Yuri disapproved of. He needed Boris to be at his side. He didn't find Sergei or Ivan trusth worthy like he did Boris. He wasn't about to lose his right hand man all because the other was down in the dumps, or whatever one would have called it. If Yuri had to, he was prepared to beat some sense right into Boris.

Stalking down the hall with that in mind, he made his way automatically to Boris' room. "I'm coming in, Boris." Yuri announced without bothering to knock. When he practically barged into Boris' room, the occupant of the room merely stood in front of him, stunned. Yuri pushed Boris aside, proceeding further into the room. "Shut the door." He ordered with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Yuri kept his back turned towards Boris.

Quickly shutting the door as ordered, Boris questioningly gazed towards Yuri's backside. Like an obedient pet he walked over to where Yuri stood.

"Yu-" He was cut off with Yuri turning towards him, pinning him against the wall. Boris found himself staring down at Yuri, who glared. From the lack of distance between the two, Boris could faintly make out the fresh scent of Yuri's body wash. He bit the inside of his lower lip, while mentally willing himself not to blush. He hadn't a clue what was going through his captain's mind, as his heart beat wildly within his chest.

"Now tell me, Boris." Yuri's clipped tone jarred Boris out of his disjointed thoughts. He stared at Yuri blankly not being able to figure out why the other was upset. Had he done something to offend? Maybe he wasn't following enough of his orders? No, that was impossible. He had always done whatever Yuri asked him to, no matter how menial.

"Tell you what, Captain?" He questioned simply which only seem to further Yuri's aggravation. He couldn't help but involuntarily wince. The last thing Boris wanted was to face Yuri's wrath, after all. He had seen what plight awaited those who were unfortunate enough to deal with it first hand.

"Don't play dumb!" Yuri snapped, just about ready to deck Boris for being ever so clueless. "Tell me why you have been acting strangely! No, I _demand _you to tell me!" He hissed, with his fingers beginning to dig into Boris' shoulders.

"Y-" Boris' voice caught in his throat. He didn't know how he could explain himself from Yuri. He didn't want his captain to be sick of him. Or to be disgusted by how he felt about him. He couldn't help but gaze away from Yuri's face, looking away to the side. That was when he felt Yuri's cool hand against his cheek. In contrast to his own body warmth, Yuri's hand felt nice. When he glanced back, he noticed Yuri had stopped glaring.

"You used to be able to speak your mind to me." The look Yuri had on his face pained Boris. He had never seen his captain look worried like he did now. Yuri was always the self-assured one. The one he turned for reliance. He felt selfish for making his captain worry, and also flattered. Very, very flattered.

Impulsively he pulled forward to mash his lips against his captain's. Boris expected Yuri to pull away from disgust. He even anticipated a punch to the gut. Instead he felt Yuri pressing his own lips against his, eagerly responding and his hold on Boris' shoulders slackened. Finding a new boldness within himself, Boris placed his arms around Yuri while drawing his captain closer to his own body.

Before Boris could even consider furthering their kiss, Yuri moved away breaking it off. For a moment the two stared at one another silently, allowing their minds to absorb what had happened.

"Is that what was bugging you?" The question made Boris wince, fearing the consequences for his thoughtless actions. Taking notice for his teammate's behavior, Yuri couldn't help but smirk out of amusement. "You should have just told me sooner," He said simply as he caressed Boris' cheek once more.

"I didn't think..." Boris hesitated before placing his own hand against the one that cupped his cheek. "That you'd feel the same."

"Of course I do," Yuri's simple reply brought a smile to Boris' face.

"Yuri, I lo-"

"Ssh." Yuri cut off, while placing a finger upon Boris' lips. "Let's not ruin this moment." He whispered softly while wrapping his own arms around Boris, resting his head upon the others shoulder. He closed his eyes, realizing how it was easy to say such a lie to Boris. It didn't matter to Yuri what he had to say or do. At least now Boris' loyalty was secured, all at the price of whispering false endearments into his ear.

* * *

Maybe a continuation to Delusional. Maybe not. Depends on how you look at it. Again, it has to do with manga!Yuri and Boris. Yuri's such a jerk. :D

Edited again, for great justice.


End file.
